multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyquake
Skyquake (スカイクウエイク, Sukaikuweiku), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the DC series. His loyalties are unlikely to be questioned anytime soon. A Decepticon guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks, he is completely loyal to Megatron. He will not only obey every order, he will follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. He also possesses a rather short temper towards the disloyal, and is not beyond backhanding even a superior officer who gets in the way of Megatron's will. Otherwise, he's actually a polite guy when it comes down to it, even to his targets and foes. He's succinct, and will not mince his words. It's nothing personal, it's just orders from his master. His split-Spark twin brother is the similarly honor-bound Dreadwing. The two are able to sense each other, even across the galaxy. He also has a hospital named after him. Prematurely, anyway. "It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty." :—Skyquake to Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Richard Green (English), Masami Iwasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Riku Korhonen (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Tilo Schmitz (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Alessandro D'Errico (Italian), Do-hyeong Nam (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Ángel Amorós (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Skyquake and his twin look identical as they are twins and shares the same body templates, but Skyquake has army green arms, with pale green fins on the bottom. His wings are the same color as the fins. His head ornamentation resembles that of a samurai warrior. His face and hands are grey and his jet-modes cockpit is a golden or orange color and sticks out from his chest. He has red eyes. He has two dark orange horns sticking out from both sides of his head. The fins on his shoulders have a dark orange lining as does his wings, and the 'cuff' pieces on his arms are dark orange. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian jet. When arriving to Earth Knock Out adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified green, silver, and red fighter jet resembling an F-35 Lightning II. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Skyquake_is_coming.png|Skyquake's Earth jet mode. Background Personality According to Optimus, Skyquake valued honor and loyalty, much like his twin Dreadwing. However, his twin did a significantly better job at keeping his temper in check, though he was willing to kill Starscream to avenge Skyquake. Such shows as to Skyquake's constant rages and anger issues which made him a very reckless fighter. Despite his angry side, Skyquake was a very loyal soldier and one of the most loyal that Megatron had ever had. He was also very brave. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Dreadwing (Twin brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Skyquake has proven to be a formidable opponent in combat, showing to have been able to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Optimus Prime, a battle-hardened veteran with ease. He had enormous strength and could throw an opponent into the air. Skyquake was armed with a large Energon/plasma machine gun. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Skyquake's rage was his greatest weakness and he was not able to control it at all. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Skyquake and his twin brother Dreadwing were brought to life from two half's of the same lifeforce by the AllSpark, allowing each other to sense each other across the galaxy. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Millennia ago, during the great war, Megatron tasked Skyquake with assassinating Optimus Prime at the Battle of Technahar but Skyquake failed to carry out his mission. However Skyquake would not forget the order and would carry it out once more later. Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Skyquake was presumably on the Nemesis that brought the Decepticons to Earth (whether it was before or after the space bridge accident that involved the Ark is unknown). He was then sealed inside a stasis pod, waiting for the day that he would be reawakened and serve Megatron once again. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Skyquake Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * Skyquake and Dreadwing share the same body type, this makes sense because they're twin brothers. Category:Decepticons